


[旧文补档][初雨岚][朝利雨月×G]美しい人   [R18]

by ryuowl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 推荐一下创作灵感歌曲https://music.163.com/#/song?id=642135&autoplay=true&market=baiduhd





	[旧文补档][初雨岚][朝利雨月×G]美しい人   [R18]

打着畏怕二世的名号，追随首领来到此异地已经一个月了。那金发的青梅竹马每天是过得乐也逍遥，吃喝玩乐无一不做尽，日日读报浇花逗鸟买菜，悠闲得如同在这里颐养天年一般。他在想，这样一个不思长进的首领，到底是谁教坏的呢？  
想来想去，都只有一个祸首。  
时值日本正春，落英缤纷之季节。此时当是携友同游美景，共享佳色的大好时机。于樱树花海下铺一袭软绸，几位故友围坐其上，置放美味佳肴，精致甜品，倾好酒，奏好歌，举杯同庆，邀花同乐，实为人间一大乐事。  
“朝利兄，为我们吹一曲吧！”此刻樱海之中，便有这么一群钟爱寻乐与享受的同好之人在欢呼簇拥。被点名的男子面相俊美，他弯起一抹如水的微笑，从袖中掏出一支碧玉色的笛子。众人再是一阵鼓掌。  
“在下一人吹奏显得有些寂寞，不知哪位愿意与在下同奏，或献唱一曲的？”  
众人跃跃欲试，最后从中站出一名娉婷女子，面若桃花，略带羞涩。“不知小女子可否为朝利大人献声？”他望去女子一眼，眉目含笑道：“乐意之极。”  
笛声与歌声悠然升起。粉白的花瓣随声舞动，姿态曼妙。女子歌声清越动人，笛声翩然致远，听得人心醉不已，如梦如幻。  
而这清雅高濯的曲调，却有人无心倾听，反倒是颦了一双眉，两目怒视，直指位于前下方的吹笛人。此时，飒爽清风拂过万重樱瓣，花落如雪，眼前尽是迷茫无际的一片浅粉。而在其中，依稀能见一团跃动生辉的火焰，如万花之间独立而出傲然挺拔的一株红樱树，那绯红的身子惊艳了人的眼。有人惊呼出声，说见着了花仙，有人瑟瑟发颤，道是狐妖作恶。就只有朝利雨月一人，双眼眯细如花瓣儿落下的优弧，遥遥眺去那樱花丛中的一袭红。  
他嘴唇轻抿，触摸去笛身的动作如同是亲吻爱人那般温柔。那抹艳红的火似是惊动了下，瞬间就消匿在花雨中。男人的嘴角微微上扬，在既往的笑中添了一丝怜宠地继续奏响这美丽的歌。

在射位上面向标靶，两脚踏开。妥步之后，稳定上半身。把箭搭在弓上，上弦，将这道弓弧高举过头。承接着上一个动作，一手托弓一手拉弦，左右张开双手，把弓箭拉到视线水平。屏气、凝神、止心。箭头瞄准标靶。双眼、箭尖、靶心连成一线。计算飞行之后的落差，调整手的位置。松开持箭的手，把箭射出。“咻”与“咚”的声音都在瞬间完成，弓箭命中靶心。箭手保持着放箭的姿势，徐缓地履步，放下长弓，再举目望去那漫天的粉雪。  
他的双眼稍稍眯细起来，微风舞动那绯红的发，他的瞳在盈盈落落之间黯黯生着石榴红色的光。距离箭手足有28 米的标靶上那一支射入正中的箭，恰恰把一枚玲珑的樱花花瓣钉入靶中。弓道场内无人敢发出惊呼。七情者，在这方庄重肃穆的场所内是不为允许的。就只有那花儿，竟是如此地多娇，飞绕成若浮世绘一般的美景。她应该以为所有人都会为她的身姿而倾倒，然而却有个他国的男子对此无动于衷，更甚者是加之排斥，遍遍将她那可爱的花瓣用锐利的箭镞插入到靶心。  
竞赛结束。箭手们互相行礼、向观众行礼，然后各自退下。那一名箭箭犀利的优胜者无声地摆好弓箭，来到更衣间准备换下弓道衣。当准备解开下身黑色的马乘袴时，男子察觉到有人站在他身后。他的动作止住，并且能猜到身后那人此刻的惋惜表情。他并不回首，而是不耐烦地闭上了双眼。“你知道这是很不礼貌的行为吗，朝利大人？”  
后方那没经同意就擅自进来，并期待着有一场换衣美景观看的人笑了笑，走上前将红发的箭手轻轻地搂入自己宽阔的怀中。“你在吃醋吗，G？”  
雨月寻到G 的手，将之柔柔地裹入掌心。他把脑袋搁在G的肩上，像只猫儿撒娇一样蹭对方柔软的耳鬓。“我猜猜看……你是在吃樱花的醋吗？”  
G 抿紧了自己的嘴唇，他讨厌雨月这敏锐的洞察力，更厌恶此刻自己不想摆脱这温暖胸怀的想法。“不快放开的话，被人看到可就成大事了。”他沉沉地说。雨月侧过头去，想看到G 的表情。然而箭手却不让他得逞地就是扭开脑袋，发丝在两人之间撕磨，碎碎地叫人何其心痒。到最后雨月还是耐不过G，泻了个笑容出来，终是放开了他。  
“我们回去吧？”他转到G 的面前，低下头用指尖轻轻拨开G 垂落在鼻尖的刘海。在头发之下显露出来的皮肤是白皙而细腻的，带着稀释了许多的蜜糖的一些色泽，看起来有种甜蜜可人的感觉，恍若舔上去的话就能品尝到花蜜的味道那样。G的头发、眉毛、和眼睫毛都是如彼岸花一般的红烈颜色，那被密密的睫毛包在其中的眼珠子正因为他的目光而左右闪烁。分明的眼白，水红的眼球，那一双眼睛活生生地就像嵌了鱼儿在里头的红玉一样，叫人越看越是中意。他的内心触发出绵绵的悸动，他禁不住伸出手去，像抚摸一件易碎的瓷器一样去触碰G 右脸上的火焰刺青。那张完美的脸上生出的狰狞烈焰，仿佛是为瑰宝刻上了瑕疵一样。一开始或许会为此而扼腕痛惜，但看得愈久，便会惊异地发觉这美艳的箭手因为那瑕疵而更让人痛惜。带着些许显赫的张狂，隐现的邪气，和静默的妖艳，他多少次深深地感觉到自己真的很爱这个美丽的人。  
“……喂！”是什么惊扰了他沉醉的臆想？回身看去，才发觉自己的嘴唇将要碰到G 的嘴唇，G 又羞又恼地将他推开。理智得以回归之后，他退后一步，不好意思地搔搔脸颊。“抱歉，刚才情不自禁了…因为你实在太漂亮了……”  
被人如此直白地夸奖的G 顿时觉得浑身都不自然，一阵鸡皮疙瘩扫荡全身之后，他凛声道：“到外面等我。”  
“诶……”雨月可惜地叹出了声，令G 更是忍无可忍。  
“你走不走？”一个黑漆漆的枪口就抵在雨月的眉心。而他自是不怕，倒是悠然地笑。  
“这里是不允许带枪的哦。”明明已经不需要战斗，但仍会随身携带着一把枪以防万一，G 真是可爱。  
“你在想些什么啊？！”察觉到被人幻想着什么难为情事情的G 敏感地喊了出来，“总之，快点给我滚出去！”  
“是是，遵命。真是拿G 没办法啊~”带着些许坏心眼地说着这些话，心中窃笑着听后面G 的怒嚷，他走出了更衣间。弓道场外的路旁种满了樱花。他安静地站在道场的门旁，任樱花落满他的肩膀。摊开手掌，一片菱形的花瓣便以摇曳的姿态落入掌心。他用指尖捏起那片花瓣，把她举到唇边，就在花瓣亲吻到唇瓣之际，又松开手指，任其徐徐飘落。他望着那遍地皆是的花团，莫名地笑了出来。记得从前，他曾经寄望着可以遇上一个如樱花一般美丽的女子，与其连理。可是现在，这样的想法经已成为过去。  
“喂！你在看什么啊，走了啦。”不知是何时出来了的G提高声调喊他。他把眼光从落英移向G，然后随之离去。  
他找到了比樱花更美的人。那是他最爱的人。

朝利家的院宅被几重樱树所缭绕，可见得出主人对这花的喜爱之情。每一到春斐之际，园囿飞花，群莺歌舞，加之池水倒映，天上天下皆是玉树琼花之景，叫来客都倍感奇美。旧日雨月的友人会如此评价他的院宅：仙境虽美，但欠佳人。现在的他已经并不为此而惋惜了，因为就在他的自家院里子，藏了一位幽红色的佳人。  
顺着院旁的长廊走去，能把精致的园景一览无遗。他很能明白这雅致的庭院缺少的是什么，便是画龙点睛的一笔，便是缺少了一个匹得起这景色的灵魂。而现在，他能自信地说，自家的院子有景也有魂。  
那抹魂魄，此刻就在他的前方不远处安静地燃烧着那深红而邪艳的火焰。他止住了脚步，想再看那个画面久一些。在吊脚的走道边缘坐着的是换去了弓道服的箭手。红发的男子着上了一件陈红色的和服，里面叠了件灰紫色的里衣，深褐色的腰封被随意绑着歪斜的结，衣服的领口和下摆也没有整理好，浅色的胸口和小腿就泄露在外，与深色的衣服形成了夺目的对比。男子的木屐被丢在院子的地上，脚上也没有穿袜子，就这样光丫丫地接触着料峭的寒风。日本传统的用以显示高贵优雅的服装被男子轻易穿出了慵懒和不检点的感觉，而那隐现在里衣中的赤红色刺青，还有因动作而偶现的大腿内侧，也透出了一些妖媚与诱惑。可与男人的穿着比起来，男人的情态确实十分的相异。导致如此的原因，大概便是那些黏在男子身上的猫咪了吧。男人的腿前面摆放着一盘已经被吃得清光的猫食，几只毛色各异的野猫正满足地舔理自己的毛发。更有许多猫咪肆无忌惮地爬到男人身上，蜷在腿上，靠在身边，攀在背上，或巴在头上，各种各样的可掬姿态看着就叫人喜欢，而男人的表情也是非常的温柔，他嘴唇微抿而嘴角上翘，双眼半阖着笑意，柔柔细抚着腿上猫儿柔顺的毛发。  
那样的G 在他眼中看起来真的可爱极了。其实还想自个儿在一旁看着对方充满母性的一面，但是那边灵感敏锐的人已经发觉他了。G 转过头来，皱起眉头瞪他，“你是偷窥狂吗？”他不以为然地一笑，“我没有偷偷摸摸地看啊~”  
“切。”G 转头不看他，然后继续陶醉在猫咪堆中。他无奈地笑，然后走到G 的身边和腿坐下。因为他的靠近，一些怕生的猫儿从G 的身上跳下，接着一只带领着另一只，很快十多只野猫就都跳出围墙消失不见了。无法挽留它们的G 显露出失落的样子，旁边的雨月反倒是笑盈盈的，叫G 看了就生气。  
两人就那样坐在走道上，好一阵都不说话。樱花徐徐飘落在两人之间，雨月的笑逐渐淡去，而G 则慢慢把目光从樱花之上换到雨月身上，这样静默地，细看着他的一丝一毫。这一看不知道过了多少，G 的心中升起一阵莫名的躁动，让他忐忑难受。红发的男子终于是耐不住，把腿收了回来，起身就走。然而手臂却在一瞬间被人拽住，他心中一惊，猛然回首，见到了雨月对自己那深恋着的神情。  
“G，别走。”他轻声说。接着，他察觉到自己手中拉住的那纤细的手腕在慢慢失去气力。他那样深情地朝G 笑着，无心而恶意地卸解对方所有的防备。他看到对方不甘心却又无法抗拒的表情，那样的倔强和蠢动，就像是把仙子与妖精相容在一起那样，叫他悸动不已。他拉住G 的手一用力，红发便如同一缕落英那般散开，然后轻盈地洒落在自己的怀中。G 的身子倒入他的怀里，便把脑袋一把扎了进去，死命都不肯抬起。  
他便知晓G 在害羞。他将手轻柔地插入到G 的发间，捧起对方的脸庞。因他的动作而不得不抬起的脸上依旧是掩不去矛盾着的羞赧。那弯弯的睫毛不住烁动着，最后还是有点不习惯般地止了下来，下面的眼瞳瑟瑟地，带点委屈携点恼火地，撒娇一样看着他。  
“G，嘴巴张开。”说着这句话，他闭上双眼把嘴唇凑近对方。即使看不见前方，他亦知道一定会有两瓣柔软的嘴唇在等待他。  
唇上传来的，是如和果子一样的柔软触感。他伸出舌头去，舔舐到的是混杂着香烟、酒液、甜食的味道。即便那些一点都不相称的味道尝起来的确不佳，可是他已经上瘾。G 嘴唇的味道、G 的孤傲和温柔，G 的英俊和邪魅，都让他如同吸食大麻一样一发不可收拾。  
那个吻越来越深，越纠越缠，已经再也无法满足于双唇的系接了，他的身体里有朵火焰被撩起，因怀里这个美丽的人而愈演愈烈。他抱起那衣衫不整的人，转身朝内间走去。  
他明白这一切的起始缘由，只因为他对G——中毒了。

把G 放倒在榻榻米之上的时候，各种红的色彩如同倾倒了染缸，或者红樱树的花散落一地一样，火焰的图腾与火焰的红色旖旎了他的双眼。松散的腰封让和服只能遮盖住腰肢到腿根的这部分地方，其上是袒露而现的洁白胸脯，其下是细长有致的腿部曲线。G 莹红色的眼睛含着怜人的懵懂，那样楚楚地，入迷了般看着他。他吞了口水，手颤抖着伸出，当指腹碰到那绘在G 锁骨上的刺青时，那个身体如被他传染了一样同样颤栗了起来。他的心莫名地就有种在抚摸圣物那样战兢，他听见自己的心跳声正噗通作响，他的手指随火焰刺青的轮廓，一点一点地向下，抚过G 的右胸、肋骨、小腹，最后深入到与私处连接着的腹股沟。他感觉到，那里的皮肤薄得仿佛只需稍微用力就能破那样，皮肤底下的血脉和肌理都能通过手指的触感传到他的心膛中——好热。那个地方……好热。  
带着点猜测和期待，他把手深入到男子秘密的地方，那里果然没有丝毫布幅的掩护，被他一触碰，那物更是弹跳了一下，肿胀得更加厉害了。他有丝惊喜地看去G 的表情。而G 则咬着牙在忍耐，情欲的轻易勃张让那个自尊心强烈的男子无法忍耐，只能咬了牙关把头扭去一边，而不能掩住那发红的脖根。那如雪地上绽放着地狱花一样的G 的脖间，让他有种想要一口咬上去，让鲜血迸溅出来的感觉。但倘若想让那个男子更加显露出媚态，他知道应该用什么方法。他把G 扶到自己的身上，他从下仰望着G 倾洒而下的红发，G 从上俯瞰他摘下帽子后露出的黑色长发。他能在G 的眼中，看到迷恋自己的情意。便是利用这一点，他知道自己可以对G 为所欲为。  
他的手，在和服厚重布料的遮盖下，从男子结实的大腿肌肉一直循上去，摸到那又小又圆的臀部，然后在顺着两块臀瓣之间凹下去的优美弧线，沿着那从尾椎开始的山坳线缓慢往下，最后落入一个狭窄的小洞口。他的指尖坏意地戳碰极为敏感的那里，让它迎也不是拒也不是地不断张合，惹得他身上之人颤栗不已，薄唇里低吟魅人。  
“G，想要吗？”他把双眼眯得细长，稍稍把身子抬起来，就让嘴唇贴在G 的唇边说道。G 似乎因为他的暧昧细语而颤抖得更为明显，他还恶意地在那洞口周围绕着圈圈，让G 更加羞不可忍。  
“快点……”切齿地说着，G 的齿间已被坠落下来的唾液渗满，而雨月的舌又在不停挑逗，逼使他快些放下那桀骜的尊严。“进来……”  
听到那句投降的宣告，他的嘴角咧开一个小小的、难以洞察的笑。脸上仍作着情深意切的模样。他的手从狩衣的长袖中抽出了某样长形的物体，另一只手则为即将深入的地方做着舒拓的准备，一遍一遍揉着，直到身上的人再也克制不住那难耐的燥热都要咬破嘴唇，他才柔笑着吻去对方，并在同时探入二指撑开那狭窄的甬道，把那长圆柱形的东西挤入里面。  
“呃！”果不出其然，G 因突入身体之中的异物而发出了难受的叫声。那物体又硬又冷，与体内的酥软和滚热相刺激起来，G 的身躯立即紧绷得不行，他的手指被紧紧吸入其中，就连抽出都稍要带些力气。看着面前那无比羞恼的脸庞，他笑得是抱歉，可手上还不住拿那物体抽抽插插的动作却全然让G 感觉不出他有歉意。  
“你……啊……那东西……嗯—”  
那物的顶部可不如往常插入到G 体中的物体那样呈着钝头圆锥的形状，这一下一下地顶撞着幼嫩的媚肉，逼得G 的身体随那动作不断摇晃，而最令G 无法忍耐的，是身下的人偏偏笑得如斯柔情，他将身体抬高来贴近自己，舌尖一直抚慰般地舔过自己那紧咬着的。他唇上的温情与手上的霸道让G 无法适从，可偏偏心脏却为此乱跳不已，就连自己的根部也为这矛盾的暧昧而老实地勃起。为什么偏偏就为这么一个人而丢下了所有的傲气和坚韧了呢？每次在亲热之时，G 总是这样问自己。而答案，他一直都知晓。当他看到对方的双眼时，他知道自己无法抵抗。  
“雨月……”如同是猫咪绕着你的腿撒娇时谄媚的叫声，  
听得雨月心中一震。G 的双手缠住了他的脖颈，G 的红发倾洒在他的颊间，那刹那他仿佛看到了漫天的红樱撒落，紧接着G那低沉而柔媚的吟声就在耳边湿润地响着，听得他耳根酥麻。“G……”忽然变得娇媚的G 让雨月觉得有些受宠若惊，就连手中的动作都戛然而止。而G 的身子却因为这停却而开始了晃动起来，就在他的身上，在他的耳边，前后摇动着腰肢来吸吮着他送到洞中的物体。这导致他一下子慌住了手脚，他的手正拿着那物，而他的爱人则自个儿地扭动着那妩媚的身子来慰藉着那由他引发的情欲……这怎么想都有点不妥，和不忿。G 就在他身上娇喘连连，那紧窒的甬道也在不住地收缩与舒展。但是为何他自己那早已肿胀的欲望却还在外面，自己那妖媚的情人却在为别的东西而兴奋？！  
恼怒一下子迸发出来，他猛地将自己的笛子从G 的身体里面抽出来丢在一旁，把G 用力地压倒在自己的身下。狂乱的红发，狰狞的刺青，还有那狐狸一样奸狡的眼神。G 的嘴角咧得弯弯细长地朝他轻蔑地笑，耻笑他为自己恶意而行的蠢事而吃醋。他立即知道自己被这如狐狸一样狡猾的男人算计了一把，差点就被G 的气焰盖过去，但他马上就得意地笑了出来，因为就算G 再怎么挣扎和谋算，还不是在自己的股掌之中。他抬起了G 的一条腿，衣服马上顺着那柔滑的皮肤滑落下来，露出了白皙细腻的大腿。他伸出舌头去舔那G 的腿根，舌尖愈滑愈下，几乎都要沾到男人臌胀的囊袋，恐得男人闭上了双眼。可他马上就收去了舌尖，换而用手探入衣服之下男人的根部，然后握住它并欺身压去，让G 也感受到自己高挺的部分。一个即使隔着衣服也难掩其滚热与坚硬的东西贴碰上来，使G 的身体颤抖着想要后退。他赶紧擒住了身下那比自己瘦弱的人，让自己的坚挺更为靠近。  
“不要啊……”G 小声地惊呼，自己的腰封正被人抽出，那双宽厚的大手正翻开衣布的阻隔，令两个相似的温度与质感紧贴在一起抖动。“好热……”下身重叠的热度好像都能把两人的理智都烧毁，而自己身后的窄道则愈发空虚，明明他就在前方……  
“想……雨月……我想要……”他正一边吸吮着G 的印着火焰的颈间一边套弄两个男根的时候，身下的人已经耐不住想要融为一体的思念了。当他诧异了放开G 的脖子时，一个湿热的亲吻就毫无预兆地袭来，恋人像只饥饿的仔猫一样抱住他，略带些粗鲁地吸食他嘴中的唾液。  
“G……唔——”就连用以说话的气息都被夺去，G 的双腿打开并绕在他的腰上，分明一副任君品尝的模样。雨月便知道自己成功诱出了情人最为淫媚的一面，自然不会美食当前也无动于衷，马上就抬起G 的腰杆，将自己的根部对准那张翕个不停的嘴巴用力挺进。  
“呃~！”这次的突入果断是比刚才的要来得凶猛地多。G的身体马上引发起一阵痉挛，并因为不适而弓了起来。刚进入就被内里的紧逼、弹性和炙热逼得他全身发抖。可即便是痛苦，看着身下那紧咬着牙关通红着脸的G，仍觉得这一切都是甜蜜的。他稍稍捏着G 的屁股，调整好位置，让自己更加容易地进入到其中。一点又一点地，填满对方的空间，听着对方的呻吟和自己的心跳，最后达到顶点。  
“G，已经全部进去了哦。”像是汇报任务完成状况一下，他俯下身子抱住G，在那烧红的耳垂边细语。顿时他感觉到自己被G 缩紧了一下，一阵难以言喻的快意便从那里一直蔓延到四肢百骸，让他忍不住打消了让G 休息一下的念头，马上就抽动起G 身体中的硬物。G 还来不及抗议，就只能用听得人心头发痒的低吟声来回答了。  
“等下……哈啊……慢点……啊！”粗壮的东西把里面填得一丝不漏，每一次插入和抽出都会与内壁柔韧的皱褶摩擦出更加滚烫的热度，敏感的地点被人一次次的撞击，身体被折合成更易于交合的姿态。下身传来的不只是翻天覆地的快意和被填满又落空的强烈反差，还有一些让自己砰然心动的感触。那个男人在自己体内肆意蹂躏，在自己的身上因为被收紧的快感而沉声呻吟。他在为自己迷醉，为自己而亢奋，让自己也跟着他一起变得奇怪。  
腰际被高速的撞击和折叠的力度弄得酸楚无比，视野也早已因为羞涩的泪水而模糊不清。口中的呻吟已经不作刻忍，而是大声地了出来让他听见，挑逗着那就快到达的极限。  
最后高潮的瞬间，G 听到了雨月对他说“我爱你”。  
两人的欲望都倾泻而出，一个沾污了那件深色的和服，一个灌满了那毫无空位的体内，并慢慢地流了出来。在他仍在为释放后的余韵而迷茫时候，雨月在他的唇边对他说继续。他分明见到男人坏笑的嘴角，但是也实在无力去分辨了。他叫雨月帮他脱去那脏掉的和服，可回答却是一阵右胸乳首附近的刺青被舔吻的搔痒，还有“我喜欢你穿着和服淫乱的样子”这样的解释。G 无奈地扯开一个轻蔑地笑，道你这个变态。雨月婉约地笑着，说承蒙赞赏。  
接着，新一轮的亲昵开始了。乳白色浓浊的液体从穴口中因抽查的动作而迸溅出来，小小的和室中盈满了湿润的击撞声和淫媚的呻吟声，而没有关上的门外却是一片同样美妙的春光，鸟啼声与花落声扰不了那两人的兴致，因为他们现在赏着的，可是比这樱花要诱人得多的、四季常在的春景嘛。

待到睁眼时，一片粉樱恰恰以婷婷之姿落在了朦胧视野的中央。春日的初阳已经微泻入这个情欲气味浓重的房间，为里面驱走一些仍未落去的暧昧。G 想起身，而腰肢那边却霍地递来一阵剧烈的酸痛，屁股与大腿间也尽是黏湿的浊液，弄得他好不舒服。不忿地在雨月的胸膛前面挣扎了两下，最后还是放弃了起身沐浴的想法。他把下巴搁在雨月厚实的胸膛上面，像只猫咪一样观察那张熟睡的脸庞。细细长长的眉毛，笑起来呈新月形的眼睛，鼻子和嘴唇……  
G 从来都不觉得朝利雨月这一个人身上有什么特别能够让人眼前一亮的地方。但是那人身体的每一个部位拼凑起来，就偏偏能给人一种特别合称的感觉。他亦不认为这就可以成为外貌被赞赏的理由，只是看久了，便愈觉得这家伙长得很好看，那是一种很柔和很温婉的感觉。而每当自己的心弦为雨月拨动的时候，他总会怨恼自己。就像是不甘心自己被他人折服一样，在堕落的时候，总是免不了一阵纠结。而现在也是一样，G 皱着眉头，脸颊浅红地伸手去搔弄男人的脸，弄得对方不得安眠。死家伙，还不起来！抱着对昨晚激烈时间的怨念，G 用力捏去雨月的脸。可是对方还是像死了一样睡着，脸颊都红了一大片都没有醒过来的迹象。看着那片红G 也觉得好像有点过分了，便拿手心帮他揉揉。  
“混账东西，假如不是你的话，我才不会这样啊……”望着自己的钦慕之人，G 不禁喃喃细语。但怎知他的话刚幽幽飘出，身下的人的身体便发起了一阵颤动，他还以为是不是发生了地震时，雨月那抿住的唇里竟漏出了一声轻笑。然后，一秒钟，两秒钟，在第三秒钟的时候，G 的脸唰地涨红起来，手掌撑住雨月的胸口就要站起来。装睡的男人赶紧抱住怀里胡乱挣扎的情人，任他大叫大骂，就是死不放手。好久之后，费尽气力的G 终于停止了乱动，喘着粗气倒在了雨月的胸前。还不忘拿拳头无力地锤了两下。他宠溺地笑着去亲吻G 的鼻尖，说早上好。G 闭紧了嘴巴不肯跟他说话，可身子却更靠近了过来。厚重的被褥下面，G 的臀部其实坐在了他的根部上面，昨晚残留的液体也正从那依然敏感的立面不断流出来，带着G 体内的温度地淌到了他的皮肤上面。他觉得喉咙有点干热，可望着怀里那已经累垮的G，他是知道自己可不能再乱来的了。但是难得如此媚惑的情人就在怀中，他怎么可能坐怀不乱？  
于是，就在G 差点再一次睡过去的时候，一条熟悉的、冰冷的僵硬的东西又一次擅自就插了进那被昨夜一番鼓捣弄得无比敏感的地方，吓得G 倒吸了一口气。而当G 万分羞怒地看去罪魁祸首时，雨月则是一脸无辜般的体贴表情。  
“我帮你把东西弄出来——用我的笛子。”  
其实说得不假，体内的白液正顺着笛子的孔道慢慢滑去，但那不住上抽下送的淫秽动作又是怎么一回事？  
这一次，G 不再是温柔妖媚的猫咪，而是凶恶残暴的豹子。  
“你这个变态！”  
“哇啊！”

又是一日樱花媚漫。Giotto、G 和雨月三人来到了樱树下赏花。与兴致勃勃的Giotto 和浅笑如故的雨月区别开来，G 显得有点不高兴。即便漫天樱雪，他也好像丝毫不感兴趣一下，一直都赌气着地含着烟支。Giotto 见他如此，便叫雨月吹奏一曲来助兴。雨月点头应好，从袖子中抽出长笛，而就在笛孔抵到唇下之际，对面的G 竟好像被针扎到一下弹了起来。  
“不准吹！！”G 脸色通红地大声喊，叫二人都惊呆了。Giotto问他到底怎么了，而G 则尴尬地解释不出，还是只能由雨月奏去。  
那双优雅的手，那两瓣柔软的唇，用对待最深爱之人的姿态去奏响一曲飘远悠长的歌。男子的手指灵活地变动着，嘴唇轻吻着笛子的前端，高低幽转之间，雨月半睁开眼来，深深地、淀淀地望着G。被这样的眼神看着的G 亦明白了什么似地收去了怒气，只把头稍稍地低下去，垂落的红发难掩那颊边若樱一样的浅红。  
笛身上的气味，这曲的倾诉之声，还有那眼里的情意，都只有他们二人知晓。

这份思念远渡了重洋，带领我来到这片眷恋的大陆。  
假如还能听见那个声音，还能见到那个人的话。  
如果可以触摸你，拥抱你，亲吻你  
所有的狂澜和暴风都不能阻止我。  
我将乘风破浪，来到你的身边。


End file.
